Mensaje caliente
by Von C
Summary: Ino accidentalmente envía un mensaje caliente a la última persona en la tierra para la que estaba dirigido. ItaIno. Oneshot. College AU. Traducción y adaptación dedicada a Ardentida. Historia escrita por Kieren.


**Nota del autor:** En un estado de ánimo para investigar un poco, por tanto, simplemente loco en el intento de hacer un short fic con la pareja más improbable de _Naruto_. Léelo bajo tu responsabilidad. Nota: "Quería enviar un mensaje de texto al contacto que estaba arriba en la lista de contactos de mi teléfono para una llamada caliente pero no me di cuenta de su nombre hasta que lo envié, así que ahora estoy sentado aquí sintiendo esos tres pequeños puntos explícitos que me juzgan. Fuente de la nota: ficmemespuntotumblrpuntocom (reemplaza la palabra "punto" por el signo ortográfico).

 **Título:** Mensaje caliente.

 **Fandom:** Naruto, College AU.

 **Pareja:** ItaIno.

 **Clasificación:** M por obscenidades leves.

 **Resumen:** Ino accidentalmente envía un mensaje caliente a la última persona en la tierra para la que estaba dirigido. ItaIno. Oneshot. College AU. Traducción y adaptación dedicada a Ardentida. Historia escrita por Kieren.

 **Nota de la traductora/adaptadora:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como este fanfic tampoco me pertenece dado que el autor de esta historia es Kieren, yo solamente me he limitado a traducirla y adaptarla al español bajo su permiso, por lo tanto, conserva todos sus derechos de autor. La traducción está dedicado a Ardentida. Quiero también aclarar que la historia está inspirada en la nota de Tumblr que el autor usó para hacer su historia.

* * *

Mensaje caliente.

Ino. 10:06 p.m.

 _Hola Inuzuka. Si no estás ocupado ahora mismo, ¿quieres venir y… hacérmelo? ;)_

Itachi. 10:06 p.m.

 _Yamanaka… ¿pulsaste los botones equivocados?_

Ino. 10:07 p.m.

 _OH, MIERDA. ¡¿ITACHI?! ¡WTF! OMFG. LO SIENTO. POR FAVOR IGNORA ESTE MENSAJE. BÓRRALO._

Itachi. 10:08 p.m.

 _Con placer._

Itachi. 10:08 p.m.

 _Aunque, Yamanaka, esperaba un mensaje caliente más… refinado._

Ino. 10:08 p.m.

 _¡¿Disculpa?!_

Itachi. 10:09 p.m.

 _En otras palabras: ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_

La mandíbula de Yamanaka Ino literalmente se cayó abierta. Se movió en su cama y miró la brillante pantalla de su teléfono. "Itachi, bastardo". Se puso furiosa, sus dedos volaron por la pantalla mientras escribía una réplica, sacudiendo la cabeza. A ella no le importaba si él era uno de los estudiantes de último año más calientes del campus, o que _ella_ , la rebelde niña Yamanaka Ino, de hecho, estuviera enamorada del capitán de taekwondo con el GPA perfecto y modales impecables.

"Así se hace", murmuró, presionando el botón ENVIAR.

Ino. 10:10 p.m.

 _¿Quieres refinamiento? Te lo daré._

Ino. 10:10 p.m.

 _Hola. Este es un mensaje caliente. :)_

Itachi. 10:10 p.m.

 _Te has superado a ti misma, Yamanaka. Felicidades. Tengo que decir que eso fue directo. Sin duda, Inuzuka habría recibido tu mensaje de inmediato. Entonces, la pregunta es ahora, ¿tu mensaje caliente es para él… o para mí?_

Asombrada, parpadeó hacia la pantalla y las pequeñas palabras que había allí, preguntándose si aquello era algún tipo de sueño extraño que su mente había evocado mientras experimentaba un REM profundo. Colocando su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja, contempló el mensaje. Probablemente, Itachi estaba jugando con ella. Meh.

Bueno, dos podrían jugar este juego.

Ella sonrió, sus dedos volaron por la pantalla. ¿Por qué no?

Ino. 10:11 p.m.

 _Hola Itachi. Este es un mensaje caliente. :)_

Esperó un minuto más y sonrió triunfante cuando su teléfono no sonó. ¡Ja! Eso le cerraría la boca al gran Uchiha. Aunque ella tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para evitarlo en el campus. Suspirando, ella se reclinó en la cama de su dormitorio y abrazó a su almohadón en el pecho.

La verdad es que ella se sentía cachonda. Ella quería a Kiba allí con ella, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, embistiéndola y levantándola con su grueso y cálido cuerpo. Ella-.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Sorprendida, arrojó el almohadón a un lado, con el pecho agitado. ¿Quién _demonios_ era?

De puntillas hacia la mirilla de la puerta, Ino miró a través de ella y casi chillo al ver a Uchiha Itachi parado al otro lado de la puerta, moreno y guapo como siempre, su largo cabello oscuro atado en la base de su cuello en una baja cola de caballo.

"¿Itachi, que diablos?" Fueron sus primeras palabras cuando abrió la puerta, ignorando por completo el hecho de que solo llevaba un fino top spaghetti y unos pantalones cortos.

Ah, y ella tampoco se había puesto un sujetador.

 _Mierda_ , Ino gimió interiormente. Podía sentir sus pezones contraerse en pequeños botones, rozándose contra el fino y blanco material de su parte superior cuando un escalofrío la recorrió.

"Tarde", dijo Itachi con suavidad. Él levantó su teléfono. "Recibí un mensaje caliente tuyo".

Ino lo miró boquiabierta.

"Eso. Fue. Una. _Broma_."

"No parecía que fuera así".

Él dio un paso hacia adelante, e Ino deliberadamente se mantuvo firme. Ella estaba bastante segura de que él retrocedería.

En cambio, Itachi no se inmutó de su quietud, permitiendo que su pecho rozara contra el de ella. Él apoyó un hombro contra la jamba de la puerta y apoyó el otro brazo bien musculoso contra el marco superior de la puerta, mirando como si pudiera permanecer allí toda la noche.

Ino luchó por tragar su propia saliva a pesar de la relajante rigidez de su amplio pecho contra sus pezones. Ella no se debilitaría. Ella no sería derrotada. Ella limpiaría esa mezquina sonrisa de su hermoso rostro cincelado, aunque le costara la vida.

Oh, Dios, ¿por qué ella tendría que estar tan caliente? ¡Eso empeoraba las cosas!

"Retrocede, Itachi".

"Pensé que querías a alguien". Sus ojos eran del color de la medianoche, brillando con una pizca de… maldad (¿en serio?), algo que advertía un leve aviso. ¿Desde cuándo él tenía una vena humorística? Se suponía que debía ser inflexible, perfecto y rígido. ¡Se suponía que él era demasiado serio y aburrido!

"Bueno, sí", dijo ella, cruzando los brazos por debajo del pecho. Arqueando una rubia ceja, le lanzó una mirada condescendiente y pronunció unas pocas palabras de las que ella nunca se arrepentiría: "Pero, ¿estás preparado para esto?"

Hubo un movimiento confuso cuando Itachi la empujó hacia atrás y cerró de golpe la puerta su dormitorio, su boca rozó con la de ella en un exuberante y caliente beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una feroz batalla e Ino sintió el escritorio deslizarse debajo de su trasero, sus grandes manos recorrían sus pechos, cuyos pezones se habían vuelto apretados y erectos. Escalofríos calientes, necesitados de placer apuñalaban su abdomen, e Ino arqueó su espalda, empujando sus pechos contra el pectoral de Itachi mientras él recorría por en medio de sus muslos abiertos.

Mordisqueándola en el labio inferior en un beso de castigo, Itachi la besó bruscamente antes de arrastrar sus besos por su cuello desnudo. Incitándola, lamiéndola, mordisqueándola suavemente su piel hasta que ella gimió agitadamente y arqueó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ino jadeó. "Eso estuvo… simplemente bien".

Ella era una maldita mentirosa, y por supuesto, él lo sabía. Él era muy bueno besando, e Ino se preguntó con quién había practicado para llegar a serlo.

" _Claro, Yamanaka_ ". Itachi murmuró sonando convencido de cualquier cosa. Él paró sus besos y encontró a Ino con su mano enrollada alrededor de su nuca, tratando de empujar con desesperación sus labios contra los de ella.

"¿Solo bien, eh?". Preguntó sonriendo.

"Sí", dijo Ino acaloradamente, apartándose de él.

"Oye, Yamanaka", susurró en la zona donde su cuello se une con su hombro. "Tampoco eres tan mala, sabes". Él se alejó ligeramente, la parte frontal de su pecho rozaba la espalda de ella.

"Aunque debo admitir que saboreas mejor de lo que esperaba".

"¿De lo esperado?" Preguntó ella, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y continuó inspeccionando los libros de texto de su estantería.

"Todos tenemos fantasías. No sabía que te interesaba Vladimir Nabokov". La segunda frase salió tranquila y pensativa, como si Itachi la guardara para su conocimiento personal. Probablemente para chantajearla más tarde, agregó Ino mentalmente.

Pero ese no era el tema.

"¿Perdona? ¿Me estás diciendo que realmente _fantaseas conmigo_?" Preguntó la rubia con los ojos azules dilatados.

Itachi la miró con esos ojos oscuros e insondables antes de volver a sus libros. "¿Qué tiene eso de sorprendente?" Preguntó con una voz suave.

"Qué- Tú-". Ella balbuceó. "¡Eres un _mentiroso_!"

"¿Realmente te parece tan difícil de creer?" Él disminuyó la distancia entre sus bocas y se detuvo sobre sus labios hinchados. "Si te estuviera mintiendo y te estuviera tomando el pelo, lo habría hecho por mensaje de texto. No me hubiera molestado en subir 6 plantas sólo para llegar a tu _habitación_ , Yamanaka".

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Solo cállate y bésame", dijo Ino finalmente sin aliento.

La comisura de su boca se abrió.

* * *

Itachi, pensó Ino aturdida, no era una persona aburrida. Envuelta sobre él como un gatito holgazán sobre su cojín, ella apoyó la barbilla en su hombro desnudo, su cuerpo relucía con un fino brillo de sudor; el resultado de sus frenéticas relaciones sexuales.

Oh, diablos, él había sido tan, _tan_ innovador. Se lo había hecho de muchas maneras: contra la pared, luego en la cama, después la había puesto a cuatro patas y luego de lado, con una pierna levantada mientras se lo hacía por detrás.

Fue agotador. Pero también increíblemente sexy y alucinante.

Sus sábanas estaban arrugadas, la almohada y el almohadón habían caído al suelo, su ropa estaba desperdigada por todo el escritorio, enredada en la camisa y los pantalones de Itachi. Levantándose para echar un vistazo al desastre del suelo, Ino también notó que los envoltorios de los preservativos ensuciaban la zona.

La escena parecía loca y salvaje, como si hubiera tenido lugar una orgía. Él era _tan_ bueno en la cama.

Itachi se sentó e Ino sintió sus músculos internos contrayéndose como reacción. Todavía estaban íntimamente unidos después de su última sesión en la que ella se lo había hecho como un gato salvaje. Ella contuvo un pequeño suspiro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Murmuró la rubia.

Itachi buscó el teléfono de Ino en su escritorio (debajo de su camisa) y se lo dio, colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Elimina el número de Inuzuka de tu lista de contactos. Asegúrate de enviar el erróneo mensaje caliente la próxima vez". Dijo Itachi, apoyándose contra la cabecera y cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

Ino sonrió y se rio, moviendo su pelo sobre su hombro sudoroso.

"Con placer".

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Gracias lol.

 **Nota de traductora/adaptadora:** Hola de nuevo a lectores y escritores. Quiero decir que realmente me ha llevado mucho tiempo traducir (especialmente adaptar debido a las frases hechas) este fanfic debido a lo extenso que es (pido perdón también por las posibles faltas de ortografía que encontréis). Aprovecho para comentar que trato de mantenerme lo más fiel posible al texto original. En primer lugar, quiero darle las gracias a Kieren, el autor por dejarme traducir su historia tan original. Sé que la pareja ItaIno no es muy popular y por lo tanto, quiero dedicárselo a una amable personita, Ardentida, que conquistó mi corazón desde el primer momento que intercambiamos palabras. También quiero saludar a todos mis simpáticos compañeros del fandom SasuIno (sé que a muchos también os gusta el ItaIno), especialmente a: RocioFri, Naoko-eri, Inochan-Uchiha, alessandra98, Hibari-sempai, Llanca, livinthe5Hdream, ALE-SAN KATY CAT, Ana de Uchiha, a la anónima Marlen, etc (disculpad si me olvido de alguno de vosotros). Me gustaría que pudierais escribirme un pequeño comentario con vuestra opinión sobre la historia dado que me sentiría más realizada como traductora y me animaría a continuar en mi trabajo, así como también se aceptan sugerencias de historia en inglés para traducir al español. Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto la historia como yo y me dejéis un comentario. Un saludo muy grande, nos vemos en la próxima historia.


End file.
